Unwelcome Guest
by CPfan
Summary: One shot based on the ep from 03/02/14- 8:30pm. Rob having been thrown out by Tracy is staying at Peter and Carla's. Please review :)


**_*One shot based on the ep from 03/02/14 with Rob staying at Carla and Peter's after being thrown out by Tracy._**

**_Peter is not happy that Rob is there and he is also reeling from the fact that Tina is back and that Carla is obsessed with setting her up with Rob*_**

**_..._**

"I might give them a little nudge..." Carla teased with a naughty glint in her eyes as Peter put the kettle on. Rob had gone off to Simon's room with his bin bags of belongings after being chucked out by Tracy.

"Oh Carla, for god sake, just leave it. Don't get involved. We've got enough problems of our own" Peter said annoyed at the fact that she kept meddling. Secretly he didn't want Rob anywhere near Tina. He couldn't believe she was back. He would have to speak to her properly.

"Baby...it's harmless. Besides they're both single now. What's the big deal...? And..anyway, what do you mean problems of our own? We're fine" she replied looking puzzled at Peter. She wondered what he meant by that. They had been so much more together since the wedding and Peter had been so supportive through everything to do with loosing Hayley.

"No, I know, I didn't mean that. I just mean, lets forget about them and concentrate on ourselves" Peter said quickly, backtracking.

"He's my brother Peter..." Carla said sternly.

"Yeah, I know and he's here isnt he. I've said he can stay. Isn't it enough that I've got to put up with him?" Peter questioned, his back to Carla, making coffee.

Carla wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, kissing his back, in between his shoulder blades. "Im sorry, I know. It won't be for long" Carla whispered continuing to kiss him, moving to his neck.

"Dont try and worm your way out of this one..." Peter said, beginning to laugh, she always tried to kiss her way out of the dog house.

He turned around to face her, "Anyway, hadn't we better talk about work, I've not filled you in about the meeting today.."

"Spoil sport..." Carla teased picking up her coffee cup.

"Well, its not as if we have to place to ourselves do we..." Peter trailed off as Rob walked back into the living room.

"Don't worry I'm off to bed. Just gonna use the shower", Rob said sensing that the conversation had stopped when he walked in the room.

...

The alarm clock flickered on Carla's bedside table. Midnight. She was wide awake. She had been tossing and turning since they got into bed. Peter shifted, rolling over to face away from Carla. Now she really wouldn't sleep, Peter always held her in bed or they held hands, touched feet or they had their arms wrapped around one another. Carla got up and went to the bathroom. Rob had left his stuff everywhere, Carla began to move it quickly knowing that if Peter got up to Rob's mess in the morning he would go ballistic. As she wondered back into the bedroom, passing Simon's room, she could hear Rob's voice. He must be on the phone, she thought. As she pressed her ear to the door, she could hear him faintly, it sounded as if he was chatting to Tracy, grovelling. Carla was highly amused by it all, determined to match-make between Rob and Tina.

As Carla shut the bedroom door and climbed back into bed, Peter stirred. "What time is it?" he groaned. "Sorry, did I wake you? Its about midnight.." Carla whispered. Peter pulled her close, kissing the back of her hair. She turned to face into him, kissing him. Her hands ran down the back of his head, through his hair, down his back, resting on the waistband of his boxers. Her mouth not leaving his she pressed him down into the bed, sitting upright on top of him, straddling him, her legs either side of his.

"Carla, come on...Rob's next door" Peter whispered in between kisses, pushing her shoulders away, guessing what she had in mind.

"We'll be quiet..."

"I think you're incapable of that..." Peter whispered smiling against her mouth.

"Just don't make me come then.." Carla said knowing that would wind Peter up.

"As if I'm not gonna get you to finish babe" Peter laughed, knowing that Carla, nine times out of ten, always came for him.

"Peter... he'll be dead to the world, we'd need a fog horn to wake him up" Carla said, getting impatient, totally forgetting that Rob wasn't asleep.

With that, Peter gave in, he couldn't resist her. He deepened their kiss, unclasping Carla's bra, his hands on her bare back. He thought back to the previous time they'd had sex. It was the friday before, on the evening after Hayley's funeral that day. Carla had been more upset than she had let on. He had made love to her, gently, for hours. He had looked after her. His thoughts moved to Tina, her returning had messed with his head. He loved Carla so much but something about Tina made his heart lust.

Carla sensed that his mind was elsewhere, "Whats up?" she questioned.

"Nothing baby, just a little put off by the fact that your brother is in the room next door" Peter lied. The truth was he really didn't care if Rob heard them, he was seething at the thought of Rob getting with Tina. As Carla kissed his chest, his mind turned back to her and he was caught up in the moment with her- with his wife.

Carla continued to trail kisses over his chest and across his stomach, stopping above his boxers. He ran his hands up and down her thighs and back, feeling the curve of her hips. She could feel his bulging cock pressing against her thigh. Her hair brushed his chest as his mouth found hers once more. His cock began to throb, as she broke their kiss, looking at him. "Forget the foreplay, I just need you now" Carla whispered pulling him out of his boxers. She ran her hand up and down his length. He was so hard for her. "Me too baby".

Carla lowered herself onto him, holding the base of his length. He held onto her hips as she moved against him, her arms on his shoulders. Peter pulled her down so that her chest was on his so that they could feel each other deeper. As she continued to move, Peter rolled her over so that he was now on top of her. Carla gripped the base of his back, one hand on his bum. "Don't stop baby" Carla moaned. Peter began to laugh, "I thought you said don't let you come?". "I mean it Peter, don't stop" Carla groaned as Peter began to move, thrusting into her as she matched his rhythm, grinding her hips to match his movements.

Carla moaned into Peter's neck as she knew neither of them would last much longer and that she wouldn't for sure. "Carla, baby, shhh.. you are seriously getting louder" Peter warned.

Carla didn't answer, too lost in Peter. As he moved her onto her side, her back now pressed against his chest, thrusting even deeper into her, he felt her climax around him, loudly, fisting the bedsheets to try and keep quiet.

"Come inside me, don't pull out" Carla whimpered. She turned to face him as they both remained on their sides. As Peter pushed himself into her again they were face to face, eyes on each other. Peter lifted her thigh up, holding it as he moved deeper into her. He held her tightly as she cupped his balls, sending him wild. As he continued to move, he let himself go, groaning loudly as he felt himself come inside her. "Now who needs to be quiet?" Carla giggled as Peter released himself inside her, his cock throbbing.

"I really don't care if he's heard us Carla, you're amazing..."Peter whispered kissing her passionately.

"hmmm I have my moments.."

...

Rob had heard them as he finished trying to get through to Tracy on the phone, she was having none of it. He was so close to getting up and banging on the wall but he knew they would probably do it all the more. He put the pillow over his head, trying to drown them out. He couldn't stand Peter and he just knew they would be gloating about being 'at it all night' whilst he had been dumped. He hated that Peter had one up on him over Tracy.

...


End file.
